


Ride Or Die

by djorangewolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Con Artists, M/M, New York, New York City, haji daddy, idk - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djorangewolf/pseuds/djorangewolf
Summary: I moved to get away... but in the end i came back anyways. Was it because of him? Of course it was, he has a magnetic pull on me.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	1. One last time won't hurt.

I didn't belong to him. Although, it felt like I did. It felt like I couldn't survive without him and he made me feel like I could do no wrong, but at the moment this feels painstakingly wrong. I don't belong here. I tried to our grow where I did belong. I've over stayed my welcome in this suburbia. I realize when I look around and realize that- I'm 26 and I'm at a 5 year old's birthday party and it's completely normal here. It makes me overtly aware of the fact that this isn't my home and well even if I did go home I wouldn't necessarily be welcomed with open arm, not by him, not by the enemies I made along the way and my old friends might but it wouldn't come without an unwarranted interrogation and the risk that either of us changed (but in reality the only thing stopping me is the fact that I'd have to be there alone..god knows what I would do). Well of course I assume he wouldn't forgive me I don't know for sure but he always did forgive me and except me that way I was. I miss the freedom that lifestyle gave me, the suburban neighborhood in Connecticut that I currently live in feels like it's a cage and I'm a bird. We were all on top of the damn world, or at least it felt like it. At times like this I like to remind myself why I left; So no one I cared about got hurt. Still, if I was given the chance to go back I would take it in a heart beat. One thing I know for sure though is that my mind is anywhere but here, with the mildly attractive white male laughing while gripping my shoulder.

Jesus Christ, that was true torture. All I want to do at the moment is sleep. I change into my boxers and one of his old t-shirts that I've managed to make smell like him despite the fact we haven't seen each other in 3 years. *Spoiler alert; I bought the colognes he used and I douse the few shirts of his that I have left in said cologne.* Anyways, I brush my teeth and wash my face then tuck myself into bed. My eyes shut and then I'm consumed by unconsciousness.

Then my eyes open again. I didn't recognize the place for a second but then it hit me, I'm in an office. The walls are a dark shade of forest green, there's a book case built into the wall in front of me. I'm sitting at the opposite end of his desk and one of my legs is crossed over the other. he's sitting in the brown, suede office chair on the other end of the desk. His chair is slightly pushed out from the desk. His forearm is resting on his desk holding a glass of expensive liqour while his other hand rests lightly against the table.

"Quite the stunt you pulled there, Tooru." Once he finishes his sentence he sips on whatever alcohol is in his glass, when he brings the glass up to his mouth his arms flex through the shirt that's cuffed at his elbows revealing some of his tattoos, it also seems that he failed to completely button up the shirt and left the top two open. Let's say that the sight made my imagination run wild and it reminded me a lot of out activities from last night when I got back from my trip.

"Stunt?" I say in a questioning tone as a small chuckle escapes before I could control myself, " I wouldn't really call it a 'stunt'. We were just having fun that's all!" A sudden surge of deja vu hits me but I realize I can't really do anything about it.

"Love, the five of you took a private jet to Las Vegas, got shit faced and went to a Magic Mike show which some of their spouses didn't really appreciate per se." As he said that he set his glass down on the table using his hand to push his chair further way from the desk and then he uses his finger to signal me towards him. I get up and walk over to him straddling his lap looping my legs through the arms of the chair while simultaneously throwing my hands over his shoulder to balance myself. His hands settle on the sides of my thighs and then I flash my actual smile, "Exactly, it was fun! You know what would have made it even better though?" He breathes out chuckle - I forgot everything he does it attractive, especially when he's aggressive- "I'm not sure, Tooru. Could anything gave made it better that drinking till you black out and partying with your closest friends?"

"If you guys came with us it would've been more enjoyable. Hey! Who knows maybe we could've convinced Keiji and Kou to get married in one of those chapels with the Elvin Presley impersonators you see in movies." I say letting out a laugh that I was holding in. "Alright next time Love." he said laughing along with me.

Needless to say it did actually happen, we didn't get Kou and Keiji married though because they had already gotten married at that point.

I open my eyes and god, I miss New York. I actually have a friend who lives there, his name is Shoyo. I pick up my phone and turn off the alarm, I don't have work today so I guess forgot to disable the alarm yesterday. My job isn't too demanding, I work for a marketing company so I get a lot of lee way (I guess my degree actually came in handy after all.)

I scroll through my phone and realize that I got a message from Shoyo. We have common interests but I don't know much about his past which I don't mind because I don't want him to know about mine. I enjoy his company and he has 'business' in Connecticut so when he drives down for said business he ends up just spending a night or two with me.

Shoyo ;P

Hey! SO I was wondering since it's ur day off today wanna come to visit Ny?

Sure, why not. I'll check with my boss if I can stay longer than a day down there and if I can I'll book a hotel and be down soon.

Perfect! When you come down you can meet some of my friends too :)!

Alright, see you then Sho!

Read; 06:45 A.M

Well, what better time to go than now? There's nothing truly stopping me and it's probably the closest thing I'll get to filling the yearning I feel every time I see something that reminds me of them. Maybe it'll be boring and I wouldn't miss them anymore or the place that bonded me to them. (if only I had known)

I find myself in the sleek black Lexus, it doesn't rival the Rolls Royce Phantom I used to drive but it does it's job. I text Shoyo that I should be there in a little under two hours. I cross the bridge and I realize that I'm actually here again. I call Shoyo and ask him where to meet him and to my convenience he tells me to send him the address of the hotel I'm staying at and that he'll meet me there.

I arrive at the hotel and the first thing I see is an orange mop of hair so I walk up and greet him, "Hey!" he looks up from his phone and smiles widely pulling me in for a hug. We finish or greeting and we walk up to the check in desk and they tell us that my room isn't ready yet so instead I just leave my bags in the luggage storage.

"Wanna go get something to eat? You must be starving from that long drive!" I chuckle at his energy levels and reply with " It wasn't that and but I am definitely starving."

"Alright, is it ok if I invite some friends of mine?" Maybe I should invite my old friends as well? I do still have their numbers...it's fine I'll see them later, maybe.

"Yeah, sure." I say instead of 'can I invite a couple of my own friends as well.' but I guess it's for the best. "Ok! I'll make the reservation now!"


	2. It's been a while but not long enough

"Ok so I made the reservation and I texted my friends along with my boyfriend to meet us there. Is that good?" Boyfriend, huh? 

"Yeah it sounds perfect. What are your friends like, If you don't mind telling me?" A black uber SUV pulls up to the front of the hotel as the words escape my mouth. Shoyo glances down at the phone and checks to see if the car is actually our ride. 

"I'll tell you about them in the car!" He starts walking out of the hotel and towards the car. He opens the door peaking his head in, "Uber for Hinata?" The driver of the car turns his head back looking at us and muttering out a "yes" while smiling. 

"Alright so," he points at his phone screen which displays two men and a girl along with himself, he points at the male with brown hair that almost looks green-ish color. "This one is Yamaguchi." He explains the personalities of each one in the photo and needless to say they seem... interesting enough but he never said which was his boyfriend which leads me to the question- 

"Which one is your boyfriend?" The question was gnawing at my brain throughout the entire conversation since the other two men in the photo seemed very committed to each other. 

"He actually isn't in the-" as he was about to continue the sentence and answer my question we're rudely interrupted by the car stopping in front of a decent sized building in Time Square standards. "Seems he'll just have to be a surprise, although I believe he might be arriving last." he says instead of actually answering the question while he flashes a smile.

...

"Would it kill you to start dating again?" he glares up at me from where he's reading through a file for his next 'job' at his desk. 

He snorts and then responds with "Pardon me? What's that supposed to mean?" He knows exactly what I mean

"All I'm saying is since you-know-who left.. you've been moping around like a kicked puppy. I mean even I got into a relationship before you." Sakusa decides to finally but in from his place on the couch opposite side of the office, he stifles a laugh and says, "You know, he's not wrong. At this rate he might get engaged before you get over the god forsaken 'you-know-who'." 

Iwa furrows his eyebrows together in a mix of confusion and disappointment "Well, I'm sorry that I'm not over the fact that I might never see the love of my life again but I guess it's for the better because at least I know he's not out there getting himself hurt...at least I would like to think he isn't. Also Kiyo, I don't wanna hear shit from you because if Atsumu left you'd be a worse wreck than I am." Sakusa lets out a 'tsk' noise and says "Touché Iwa-chan." Then 'iwa-chan' grins at the reaction he got out of Kiyoomi and laughs out "I love ya' too, Omi-Omi." Sakusa glares at him as if second nature at this point with the amount of times he rolls his eyes at the things Hajime says. "Oh yeah Tobs, why'd you ask that?" and once I actually think about it "Dunno' something just reminded me of him and I wanted to ask." Hajime just hums at the answer. Then I get a text on my phone. 

Dummy <3

hey babe I was wondering if you were free for lunch?

Yeah sure I'll be off work in like 45 minutes or so.

Ok! A couple friends are coming too by the way.

Alright, see you then. I love u

Seen; 10:36 A.M

Love you too, see ya then!

"Who is it?" Kiyoomi says snapping me out of my thoughts. "Oh, Sho just invited me to lunch." Kiyoomi fake 'aw's dramatically hitting Hajime's chest (who was apparently now also one the couch) with his hand, pretending to wipe tears away with the other. "Look at that Haji, remember how that felt? Ahhh- young love." I roll my eyes in response, he acts like they're old enough to be my parents but in reality they're only around five or six years older. Hajime let's out yet another chuckle "How does that correlate with 'young love' in the slightest Kiyo?" Kiyoomi snorts in offense while I just watch the two in amusement with my hands folded over my chest, "Well it's obvious isn't it? They're young and they're in love." I've always found their banter entertaining and actually a little charming too, when I get older I want a friendship like theirs' it seems nice to have someone you could just talk to like that. Hajime crosses his arms with a smile on his face, he seems just as entertained as I am. "How's your husband by the way?" Sakusa seems to brighten at the mention of Atsumu. "He's good, if I'm not wrong he's working out right now." You know that expression people have when they're thinking of lewd things and it's so painfully obvious- when they smirk slyly and they change to some shade of pink or red? Well, that is exactly what Kiyoomi looks like right now and I don't think I'm the only one that noticed, "For a neat freak your quite disgusting." For some reason the pervert's smirk widens and then he says "I mean can you blame me? My husband is truly a hot piece of ass." Hajime and I's faces contort in disgust at the mere thought of Sakusa Kiyoomi saying 'hot piece of ass'. I love these damn idiots, our other friends too but Kiyo and Hajime are like the older brothers I never had.

...

We enter the building and the first thing we did is make a b-line to the elevator and press the button for there top floor- apparently it's a rooftop restaurant- at the top we get to see a great view of what seems like the entire city which is surprising since the building is relatively shorter compared to the ones around it. We go to receptionist's counter and she leads us to the table that Shoyo reserved. About twenty minutes in the three people from the photo I saw earlier walk in and I stand up to greet them and shake their hands even thought the tall one was a bit hesitant. "Hi, my names Oikawa Tooru!" the blonde and the one with green hair (who I was told are Yachi Hiktoka and Yamaguchi Tadashi) start talking to me and conversing but then the tall blonde named Tsukishima says "So, where's the king? Thought he'd be here by now."

"Whose 'king' if you don't mind me asking?" 

And for the first time since the blonde arrived he actually looks at me and says "Shrimpy's boyfriend." Hm.. weird nicknames.. guess I can't talk because some of mine are worse.

...


End file.
